


Fucking Mew

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, i guess? - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson and Peter Parker have never seen each others identities before, that is until fucking Pokémon Go brings these two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Mew

**Author's Note:**

> A short dumb one shot, maybe two shot, that is also cute. If there is a second chapter, warning, the rating will change, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> that's right, Pokésex.   
> no wait I'm kidding guys...guys?

You know what fucking sucks? When you’re swinging from webs through New York City and playing Pokémon Go and it doesn’t count your distance for your incubators. Rude. Peter has like, 8 eggs he needs to hatch.

He shoots a web to the closest sky scraper, sticking to the side so he can crawl to the roof and grab the goodies from the Pokéstop. He plops down onto the ledge, tearing his mask off his face and throwing it somewhere on the flat roof space behind him, his feet dangling in the summer breeze. He twirls the shiny blue spinner, groaning as he only received three Pokéballs.  

Suddenly, his phone vibrates, indicating either a text or a Pokémon. Excitement spikes through him as he sees it’s a Mew.

HOLY FUCK A MEW

“Oh my god, oh my god.” …What a fucking nerd.

 “Shit yeah” Peter whispers, before zooming in to click on it as the Pokéstop was sitting in the way of clicking on the lil pocket monster.

It disappears before his finger had the chance to touch it.

Peter sits in shock for a few seconds before his brows furrow, and he looks down at the sidewalk to see if any one of those ant people were celebrating. (Because if anyone who played the game knew 3 shits about Pokémon, it’s that Mew was rare and powerful.)

No, all looks normal. Someone inside the building?

“I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever wassss” Peter widens his eyes, scrambling to stand and grab his mask to hide his face to whoever the fuck was able to climb to the top of the sky scraper. He was too late, just barely reaching his mask a few feet away when a large muscular man dressed as Nurse Joy flings himself over the ledge of the building between them. He pulls a wrapped burrito from the apron pocket, shoving his phone where the greasy Mexican cuisine just was. “To catch them-HOLY FUCK!”

Peter takes a step back, covering his face with his hands, even though the man had already seen it.

“Well fuck me sideways, you’re Spiderman! Big fan. Big fan.” he declares. He unwraps the food with one hand the other curtseying his fluffy skirt before he took the first bite of his prey, much like a velociraptor that hadn’t eaten in days and, well, just found a burrito. “Spandex does you good.”

Peter furrows his brows at the casualness this guy seemed to have about discovering who Spiderman is. Peter drops his hands, looking the stranger up and down. The first thing he noticed was how damn good that muscular bod was in that adorable dress. A weird thought. But his mind shrugged its hypothetical shoulders. Nothing wrong with noticing someone is attractive, in a totally _not_ gay way. He notices the scars next. And wonders what they could be from, taking form in a fascinating pattern. They are _all over_. “Who are you?”

“What!?” the guy dramatically exclaims, slapping a hand dramatically over his heart. “I’m saddened.”

Peter hesitates, shifting from foot to foot. “You’re…Nurse Joy?”

The guy scoffs, passing Peter to go sit where he had been previously.

“You aren’t the only one with a secret identity, Bubble-butt.” He reaches a hand out, glancing back at Peter who is still watching him at a distance. He takes the steps forward, grasping the marked hand. “Pool. Dead.” He says, completely sarcastic, as if Peter should have known, and he should’ve really, he should’ve recognized the voice from the get go. He has done a few missions with the guy, but with the Avengers around to make sure they didn’t get too close. Mostly Tony, who glared at Deadpool whenever he started a conversation with Spiderman.

“You usually aren’t out of your suit out in public, Wade, what gives?” Peter stated, pulling his hand away from Deadpool’s when he started to weave their fingers together. He takes a seat next to his sometimes crime stopping partner. They had exchanged names on the second mission, Deadpool – Wade Winston Wilson, Spiderman – Peter. Just Peter. They had gone on three missions together, not getting much time to really talk to each other, but Peter, he enjoyed their conversations, despite the warnings he got from some of the Avengers telling him that Deadpool was annoying and unintelligent. When in fact, he was neither.

One of the conversations he had with Wade was one of the most intellectual ones he’s ever had, and sure he can talk a lot, to people and the voices in his head, but that didn’t bother him too much when Wade talked about cross species genetics, almost knowing more about it than Peter did. Wade was _smart_. Really smart, and interesting to talk to. It didn’t bother him too much also because of the fact that he already knew that’s one of Wade’s traits. Eccentric, talkative.

And he is a little relieved to see him. It’s been a 9 months since the last time he did. Not that Peter was counting or anything.

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that-“ Peter starts, realizing how rude he sounded, only to get cut off by a hand waving in his face

“No its okay, I get it all the time” he takes another big bite of his burrito, glancing off into the sunset.

“No I mean, it’s just that. You usually are completely covered I just, I, I’, not saying you can’t, or that I mind, I actually think your scars are…intriguing, it’s just-“

“I found a Mew”

“What?” Peter gaped.

“A Mew? The Pokémon. I wanted to get it before someone else did and I didn't have time to change into my suit, and out of this lil thing-”

“You-“ Peter breathes, pointing an angry accusing finger at the merc. “You took the Mew?”

“Team Valor, bitch” Wade stares back at Peter with a smile, carelessly tossing the last few bites of his burrito to the streets in order to tuck his hands under his chin, a feign of innocence.

“I hate you”

“I know you mean love.”

“uh uh, not after you took that Mew.” Peter smirks. “You are dead to me.”

“Dead _is_ my first name”

“Uh huh”

They stare at each other, hazel eyes and chocolate brown ones tracing each other faces.

“I uh,” Peter reaches to rub the back of his neck nervously. “So we’ve seen each other’s faces now, I guess.”

“You’re like, gorgeous. So hot. Not what I imagined, I don’t know what I did imagine, but not _this_ ” Wade sputters quickly. “ _Wow_ ” Peter would say Wade gasped that word out but it more like the air was pulled out Wade’s lungs. And Peter would also deny the redness that spread from his cheeks to his neck and shoulders. And the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“No one’s called me gorgeous before”

“Really?” the merc questions, with a tilt of his head. “I know! He is! How has he not-no! I will not say that, shut up” he harshly whispers. He trains his eyes back onto Peter. “I have, before all this, you know” he motions towards his face before the hand drops and toys with the end of his pink apron.

Peter has the sudden urge to grab it. the hand, but instead goes for something possibly more awkward, and tugs gently at the frilly edge of the white petticoat underneath. “You are gorgeous. Just saying. And you look fucking amazing in a dress”

Wade laughs out loud at that.

“ _Are_ ” Peter stresses. And wade decides to drop it. Peter watches in his peripheral as a small smile grows on Deadpool's lips.

“If it helps you feel any better it took like 14 Pokéballs to catch that bastard”


End file.
